


Blizzard

by thegrayness



Series: the touch of your hand [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Patrick and David and the tentacles close the store early and walk to the motel after heavy snowfall. Just fun tentacles in the snow.For non-smutty #rosebuddwrites prompt #7: blizzard
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: the touch of your hand [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439239
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I'm doing for two of the [February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february). The series will eventually be multi-fandom so please, please check the tags for each one if you decide to subscribe. I do intend to have a ficlet for every single day (unless some are combined) so far.
> 
> These were all brainstormed with the usual suspects, and beta'd by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works).
> 
> Just fyi I don't know things about winter/snow in Canada so sorry to everyone for potential weather inaccuracies.

“I knew we should have closed for weather and just not come in today,” David huffed, crossing his arms and a few tentacles across his chest. Patrick turned to look at him from his position at the front door of Rose Apothecary. 

“There was no snow in the forecast until tonight,” Patrick said, not for the first time this morning. 

"So... we're probably not getting any customers today," David hedged, inching his way towards the stockroom. He was hoping to convince Patrick to close for the day so they could snuggle in bed whilst the snow fell outside. Maybe he could even convince Patrick to light all the candles David had made him display in the broken fireplace. Patrick would probably think it was a fire _hazard_ though. 

Patrick turned from his spot near the door. "Probably not... " he trailed off, voice laced with suspicion. "Where are you going?"

David was halfway past the threshold. "Um. Just to... get my coat?" He asked, trying to put on a super innocent face. His tentacles fluttered around him before he wrapped a few around his middle just to control them. "Since... you know... blizzard..." He tilted his head towards the front windows. 

Patrick grinned at him. "Do you want to go play in the snow, David?" He asked, walking around the counter to stand in front of David.

David was sure his face went on a full _journey_ but he eventually landed on horror. " _Play_ in the _snow_?" David was one hundred percent opposed to this idea, but the tentacles he had free seemed... excited. A few bopped Patrick on his shoulders and one flailed at Patrick's hair—which was more just like smacking him in the side of the head. His neck tentacle slipped right down the front of his shirt, through the open vee where his chest was exposed. Patrick giggled adorably and took a step back. 

"It _does_ kind of seem like they'd be into it," he held a hand out for two to wind around. "Have you ever done that before? I mean—I don't mean like it's bad, or like I _assumed_ you've never played in the snow I just—your _tentacles_ , I mean—"

David took a step forward and covered Patrick's mouth with a tentacle. "Okay, let's just stop you before we're stuck here forever while you dig yourself out of that hole." David could see Patrick's cheeks move as he smiled behind the tentacle, and David removed it so he didn't miss it. " _Yes_ , I've played in the snow before. I was a child, you know." 

Patrick pressed his lips together. “I’m picturing a small human in designer winter gear standing under a tree looking very unimpressed.” A few tentacles stretched to pluck at Patrick’s shoulders. 

“Mm-hm, yes, well maybe that’s not far off. Are we going?” He ended the conversation and went into the backroom to collect his things. Patrick joined him a few moments later as he was stuffing his notebook in his bag.

“We should probably walk to the motel, it’s closer than my place and we should see if your dad and Stevie need help with anything.”

David groaned and turned to face Patrick. “God, why are you so _cute_ ,” he complained and pulled Patrick in by the front of his shirt to kiss him hard. Patrick made a surprised squeak, curling his fingers into the sides of David’s sweater. Two tentacles slipped into Patrick’s back pockets—one in each—and another wrapped around the back of his head.

“Mm, David,” Patrick mumbled against his mouth. “David, we should get going,” he tried to pull away, but David tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders now. He opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out to lick at Patrick’s top lip. He let out a short laugh as Patrick finally gave in, pulling David closer by the waist, arms tight around him. 

They kissed long enough to forget about the snow, long enough for David to forget to protest when Patrick slid a hand into his thick hair, long enough for a few tentacles to try and wiggle their way into the space where their hips were pressed together. “Mm,” Patrick hummed, pulling away with a loud sucking noise. “We really should go,” he breathed, barely putting two inches between their lips. A tentacle reached up to stroke along Patrick’s flushed cheek and he turned his face to kiss it. He did that all the time now, and David always felt a zing through each tentacle at the sweet gesture. “Come on.” David let Patrick go, and made his tentacles let go, too.

Out on the sidewalk, bundled up as much as possible with his tentacles still out (“David, they are clearly excited about the snow,” Patrick insisted), the couple carefully made their way up the street towards the motel. Their gloved hands were clasped between them, swinging gently as a tentacle slid down David’s arm to wrap around Patrick’s wrist, essentially tying them together. David rolled his eyes but noted Patrick’s pleased little smile. His _aw, tentacles_ smile. 

The snow wasn’t as blustery as it had been when they were in the store, now falling gently in big, fat flakes. Two right-sides were zigzagging between snowflakes as they fell, before realizing they actually _liked_ the snow. Then they spent the rest of the walk drifting lazily around David, trying to get the flakes to land on them. The few times it happened, the tentacle would immediately press itself against David’s cheek. David did not care for this at _all_ , but Patrick laughed warmly every time and David couldn’t bring himself to put a stop to their antics. 

But then David and Patrick walked under a tree branch and a tentacle shot out to knock into it and shake a bunch of cold, wet snow over their heads. David gasped and let go of Patrick’s hand, stumbling forward a few steps and shaking out the back of his jacket as bits of ice _somehow_ slipped beneath his many layers and shot chills along his body. 

“Oh my god!” David yelled, glaring at Patrick because he was the one who insisted he keep his tentacles out. This was all his fault. Patrick was standing where David had left him, snow sliding down the side of his face, eyes wide with surprise. David opened and closed his mouth a few times, utterly _speechless_ at the _betrayal_ of his own eight tentacles. “ _Oh my god,_ ” he repeated, shaking his head to get the snow off the top of his toque. 

Patrick still wasn’t saying anything, and David thought he really should put on his Stern Patrick voice and scold the tentacles, but when David looked back to him, he had his hand pressed to his mouth, clearly trying to stifle giggles. “Patrick!”

“David,” Patrick said, voice strangled, “they basically just played a prank on us.” He was laughing in earnest now, and David wanted to shove him into a snowbank. 

“We’re breaking up,” David announced, turning on his heel and all but stomping towards the motel. He wished he could stomp away from his tentacles every now and then, but there they were waving around, poking him in the cheek and prodding his shoulders to get him to turn around. It was unnecessary, because Patrick caught up to him in no time, throwing an arm around his shoulders and leaning up to press a chilly kiss to his cheek. 

Patrick was definitely not the cutest person ever and David definitely did not smile about it. “Don’t leave me,” Patrick murmured against David’s stubble. “Who will mark up my neck every night they stay over at my apartment?”

David turned towards him and narrowed his eyes. “Um, that’s rude! You can’t use neck kissing against me when I’m trying to be mad at you.” His neck tentacle found its way into Patrick’s coat and David rolled his eyes just as another tentacle wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders. David spared a moment to remember the days where he could playfully scold Patrick and his tentacles actually _let_ him. Nowadays they slid on over to pet his cheeks and tousle his hair and stroke his shoulders… more betrayal, David realized grumpily.

David knocked aside a tentacle that was about to come between their faces, and he leaned in to press his lips softly against Patrick’s. When Patrick slid his arms around his waist, David deepened the kiss, joining a few tentacles as he hugged Patrick closer by the shoulders. They kissed until David shivered from the cold (and no doubt the _snow_ from the tentacle mutiny didn’t help), and Patrick pulled back.

“C’mon. Your nose is getting red,” Patrick said. He slipped his arm through David’s and they walked the last block back to the motel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[artwork & podfic] Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355708) by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)




End file.
